


Black & White

by jghostsaid0_0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jghostsaid0_0/pseuds/jghostsaid0_0





	Black & White

　　煙硝、巨響與四濺的殘片，戰爭與衝突，人類作死的手段與過去似乎沒什麼不同，Soldier: 76敏捷的躲過幾顆子彈，閃身進入小巷，扔掉打空的彈匣換上新的，輕輕的聲響伴隨著空匣落地，靜靜停在沒有動力的智械殘骸旁。  
　　或許也不該說是相同，當時他並不叫Soldier: 76，他仍是世界的英雄，廣場上佇立著雕像，是孩子們憧憬的未來；而且，他的槍指著的，也不是人類。  
　　Soldier: 76將槍對準空無一人的巷子，黑影聚集，如黑煙似的凝聚成一個帶著兜帽的黑色人形，雙槍在胸口擺放成Ｘ狀，骷髏般的面孔在兜帽下凝視著他（如果這傢伙有眼睛的話）。  
　　沒有遲疑，連續的槍響在狹窄的巷子裡迴盪，眼前的人如鬼魅，飄忽的身影在夜色中真有種見鬼的感覺。  
　　Soldier: 76看著來人（大概是人吧），他很早就知道這個代號Reaper的恐怖份子，Soldier: 76開始活動後不久，魅影也出現在世人眼中──只要Reaper所到之處，死亡如影隨形。  
　　他從沒跟這個傭兵打過交道，只在聽說Reaper的武器也是雙槍的時候，思緒有一點點波動──因為跟那個人很像，不過世界上拿雙槍的人何其多，記憶裡的影子已經跟著過往死去很久了。但後來，卻有風聲傳來Reaper似乎有計劃性的在獵殺Overwatch的成員。如果這個傳聞是真的，那與他碰面就是遲早的事－－畢竟Soldier: 76的行動與Overwatch有關係是眾所皆知的事情。  
　　所以在這個月黑風高的晚上碰上一身黑的傢伙，好像也不是什麼令人意外的事情，只是原訂的行動可能要修改一下。Soldier: 76快速的思考著下一步行動，原本要殺的商人估且多留一下，先把這個傢伙解決掉，不然以後時不時冒出來也是麻煩。  
　　原本他都想好了，卻在不經意看見Reaper開槍的一個小動作時瞪大了眼，全身血液彷彿凍結。  
　　那應該是隨著時間死亡，腐爛在過去的人。  
　　跟著Jack Morrison一起埋葬的名字。

　　「Ga…briel？」

　　他幾乎是困難的吐出許久未曾發出的音節，同時一顆子彈擦過額際，鮮血緩緩流下，但Soldier: 76只是死死盯著那張骷髏臉孔，像是想看穿隱藏在黑白圖像之後的，是不是那張十幾年未曾見過的面容。  
　　但那個影子只是頓了一下，然後如來時一般，消失在黑夜之中。

 

※

 

　　Soldier: 76沒有跟任何人提過關於自己的事情。  
　　事實上，在成為Soldier: 76後，他幾乎沒有再開口說過話。他總是一個人行動，不和任何族群接觸。  
　　這時代要活的孤獨很容易，沒人有多餘的心力去關注四周。  
　　人類是種健忘的生物，智械危機才過，Overwatch就被毫不猶豫地丟棄。各方勢力重新劃分著利益版圖，談判、交易，什麼都可以當作籌碼，若談不攏，沒關係，暗殺與武力是檯面下的手段，不那麼優雅大方，但俐落有效。  
　　他冷眼看著新聞上各種政客的嘴臉，其中不乏他熟悉的面容。  
　　只是他現在不用耐著性子跟他們虛與委蛇，可以使用更直接、也更有效的手段。  
　　「他們以為Overwatch為了保護世界，受到許多限制。」  
　　幾天前的驚鴻一瞥讓記憶甦醒，他再度想起了那個人，熟悉的聲音在腦中說著話。  
　　是啊，當時的他為了這些框架限制，付出了什麼樣的代價？Soldier: 76已經忘記自己到底替多少棺木覆上旗幟，那代表哀悼的布料底下都曾經是一條鮮活生命。  
　　他當時怎麼說來著？他不能？  
　　當時的他是指揮官Morrison，他的背上有一整個Overwatch還有需要Overwatch的世界；而現在的他已經從束縛中掙脫了，他的手中握著自己的意志。  
　　他要讓那些人付出代價。  
　　將最後一口酒喝下，Soldier: 76走出骯髒的小酒館，埃及的夜晚與白日不同，帶著涼意的風鑽過小巷，微微帶動著他已蒼白的髮。  
　　「我不知道你還活著。」熟悉的聲音帶著陌生的嘶啞從陰影處傳來：「我早該料到你沒這麼容易死。」  
　　Soldier: 76看見黑色的人影靠在牆上，雙手抱胸，幾乎就是他認識的那個人。  
　　「我也不知道你活著。」他慢慢地開口，像是忘記怎麼說話。他的聲音也變了，不復過去的陽光，疲憊而喑啞。  
　　「看看你現在的樣子，多麼狼狽。」他開口嘲笑：「跟一條喪家之犬一樣。」  
　　他握緊拳頭，卻沒有回話，Reaper不知道從哪裡掏出了槍指著他：「哈哈，大名鼎鼎的英雄Morrison指揮官現在也變成通緝犯了，你說，我殺了你去領賞，會不會就變成英雄？」  
　　「我不想跟你吵架。」Soldier: 76沒有防禦，像是篤定他不會開槍：「指揮官Morrison已經死了。」  
　　「哈，你的確已經死了。」他沒有放下武器：「我們都死的不能再死。」  
　　「我們還活著。」他吐出那句名言：「老兵不死。」  
　　黑影像是被刺激，四周捲起狂風，沙塵四起，Soldier: 76站在那裡動也不動，宛若雕像。  
　　「是不死還是生不如死？」  
　　「我們都有事情要做。」  
　　「什麼事情？拯救世界？」他像是聽到什麼笑話：「都這樣了你還是沒放棄當英雄？」  
　　在我們救了世界，然後世界把我們拋棄之後。  
　　「醒醒吧！他們根本不需要英雄。」  
　　黑影散開，像霧氣般飄向遠方：「我想我們之後還會見面的，大英雄。」  
　　他望著他離去的方向，四周寂靜無聲，今夜無月，巷子中幾乎沒有光線，他隱入其中，像是被暗影吞噬。

　　「I’m just a Soldier.」

　　黑暗中傳來一聲低低的囈語，輕的宛若被風捲起的塵埃。⬛


End file.
